The desire to protect
by Justme210
Summary: It's a kind of Ichihime story.
After some hours Ichigo could feel his body and he succeded to open his eyes. He couldn't see clear, but that wouldn't stop him wondering what happened. When he recalled what happened he shouted Orihime's name.

\- It seems that you're still alive. What sin. (Ichigo turned his gaze in the direction what he heard Ishida's voice. He didn't have a wound on his body. Maybe that explosion only affected him) What's with that look on your face ?  
\- Tsh... I was only wonderring how a failure like you could escape from suck a thing. (Ishida smiled)  
\- It's because my quincy's abilities and because of your father. He told us to move and we hid from the explosion. But I still can't explain how you could survive from that and with almost no wounds. (Ichigo almost rent the sheet) What happened there ?  
\- Inoue... saved me.  
\- What ? How's that possible ?  
\- I don't know. I was staying near her body and in the next moment he told me to protect myself. I didn't know what that meant till the explosion come. She could use her shield in the last moment to protect me and she saved my life. I could only to see how Suzuki took her away. If I was stronger.  
\- Stop crying like a baby. We must to find a solution at this problem. Raise yourself. We must to go to your kitchen to see what your father want to tell to us.

Ichigo was nervous by the quincy's remark. But he couldn't fight with him right now. Orihime was more important than a stupid row. His body was hurting pretty bad, but he ignored the sensation. He must to be strong if he wanted to save his friend. After a long road they arrived in Kurosaki's kitchen. Isshin was sitting at the table and he was taking care of Chad's wounds. Only Chad and his father were hurt, everyone else was in good shape. After everyone, except of the twins, sat at the table Isshin started to talk.

\- I asked you to be there because I want to tell you about Kurotsuchi's reserches. He found that the poison is not lethal, but it could control the body of his victim. You're in no danger, Ichigo, it seems like. The poison isn't in your sistem anymore. Orihime did a good job, but... Kurotsuchi's was scared about that. He asked himself where the poision will go after Orihime healed you ? Where is going all the wound and pain when he treats the people. The aswer was her soul. The shinnigami took their powers from their souls. How pure a soul can be as the shinnigami power will increase. Orihime is nor human nor shinnigami, but she has the most pure heart in the world. In normal way neighter that could hurt her, but because she treated your wounds after Aizen attack she became weaker. The Hogyoku has also the power to weaker the enemi soul. Because the abilities of Hogyoku and Orihime are similar she sensed his powers more than anyone else. Probably she know her condition all the time but she kept it secret because she didn't want anyone else to be worried for her.  
\- Dammit... It was all my fault.  
\- Don't be so rough with you. She probably did that because she wanted so.  
\- She shouldn't do that if I would be more carefully. Shit, Inoue is in that bastard's hands.  
\- But she's still alive.  
\- You're not helping me with that.  
\- Look, Ichigo. Why don't you appreciate her effort and put your all energy to find her ? (Isshin was smiling and he was touching easy Ichigo's back, but Ichigo almost set on fire and hit Isshin head.)  
\- Are you thinking that I will be still there if I would know where she is. Shit, old man. - Kurosaki, sit down.  
\- What the hell do you want Ishida ? Are you thinking that if we are going to sit down Inoue will just appear ? We must to spread ourselves in all the town and search that bastard's traces.  
\- No.  
\- Are you nuts ? Inoue could be killed right now and you don't want to search her ? Fine, I will search her by myself. Will you came, Chad ?  
\- Chad will not go with you anywhere.  
\- Since when you're speaking in the name of everyone. I will...  
\- It's enough, Kurosaki. If you will not calm down I will never say to you our plan.  
\- So you had a plan all the time and you didn't say this to me already ?  
\- Shut up, ok ? You're too involved in the situation. I understand you. You're worried. All of us are, but if you will not calm yourself you will put us and Orihime in danger. Got it ? (Ichigo sat down murmuring some thing, but that was enough for Ishida) Ok. Let's continue the discussion. While you where still sleaping I went to Urahara's shop for his help. I told him our problem, but he was glad to help us and he gaved us this. (Ishida took out from his pocket something like a compass.) This thing will show us in which direction Suzuki's hiding.  
\- Hm... Are you hiding something from us ? I can't believe that Urahara wanted to help us without something in exchange. What did you promised to him ?  
\- (Ishida began to sweat, but he tried to hide his emotions in the back of his eyeglasses) It doesn't matter. Let's move fast. We don't know what Suzuki can still hide from us.

Ichigo agreed with Ishida, only for this time. So Chad, Ishida and Ichigo went on Suzuki's traces. All was fine at the begining. The apparatus was working fine but he stopped from working well at city outskirts.

\- Ishida, it seems that Urahara tricked you pretty well.  
\- Shut up, Kurosaki. He must be somewhere here.  
\- Where exactly ? I only see abandoned buildings and no trace of his spiritual energy.  
\- Since when you're good enough at feeling spiritual energy ?  
\- Since your apparatus is working fine. (The two boys were almost fighting till they heard the voice of Chad)  
\- A barrier.  
\- Are you sure Chad, I'm not seeing it anywhere. (said Ichigo. Chad pointed on spot in the air. The quincy and shinnigami turned theit gazes. A bird was flying in the air in the same direction that indicated Chad. The bird hit herself by the wall of energy and the boys could see Orihime linked to a seat.)  
\- It seems that the apparatus is not so useless how did you said. Isn't that Kurosaki ?  
\- It's sometimes good for something. Go back you and Chad. I want to slice throught the barrier.  
\- Be carefull. Don't put too much strange otherwise you will hurt Inoue too.  
\- I know that.

Ichigo used his shinkai's Getsuga Tenshow to slice throw it. And he succeded. In that moment the chains what kept Inoue linked to the chair melted. Inoue succeded to run and embraced Ichigo's body. Ichigo was shocked by the girl's reaction. She was never so close to him. In that moment he could feel her and he realized that it was a trap.

\- Chad, Ishida move.

The two boys have no time to react. Orihime's body exploded. The boys were blown in air. After Suzuki was sure that they couldn't move he walked in their direction. He sat down near Ichigo's body and took his head in his palm.

\- Oh, Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo. It you could be a little smarter you wouldn't come after me. If you wouldn't do that you wouldn't be capturated in my trap. I'm feeling a little guilty to use you to get to her. (Ichigo's eyes got bigger.) You didn't realized ? Maybe I were expecting to much from you. What dissapointment. I wanted to play more with you. I wanted you to hit me only once. I wanted to feel the power of the most powerfull shinnigami. But what a sin. (Suzuki pulled by a chain and Orihime felt in front of him. He let Ichigo down and catch her face in his palms. He licked her skin.) I can imagine how are you feeling when you are loosing such a beauty. Are you feeling bad ? Or maybe you want to be in my place ? Wouldn't you want the taste her skin ?  
\- Don't even think to touch her !  
\- Why ? Because you will be nervous ? Because you don't like anyone else to touch your woman ? Ups, I forgot she isn't yours and she will never be. You lost her.  
\- Release her !  
\- Do you think you can to order me ? (Suzuki was starting to open Orihime blouse) I see that you're not asking me nice. You don't beg me. Maybe I must to have a little fun with her in front of you. Don't you think ?  
\- I will cut your hands.  
\- Brave words for someone who can not move. I will give you a great show and you don't want to thank me.  
\- I want to kill you. (Ichigo succeded to move his arm and he made a wound on Suzuki's arm. The blood was flowing slowly. The man raised up and boarded Ichigo's hand with his feet. The pain was big, but Ichigo didn't want to give him this plesure to see him hurt. He smiled.)  
\- It's so nice for you to think that you can distract my attention from the girl. Boy if you will make another step I will cut your legs. (Ishida didn't listen to the order. Suzuki snapped his fingers and soon Ishida couldn't move, like he was linked to some invisible chains.)  
\- Ishida, you motherfucker...  
\- You can speak how much you want. You can cry their names but you can not save them. Do you want to know where did you failed ? You failed because you didn't payed attention at the place. You did walk like a blind in my trap and now you must to accept the consequences. (Suzuki left Ichigo and want to take back Inoue's body. She succeded to go to Ishida and she wanted to cut his chains. They weren't normal chains. They were spiritual chains. Only the persons like Orihime could see them and to succed to cut them. She could to cut the first one, but after that Suzuki caught her and she had now no escape. He pulled her down on Ichigo's body and Suzuki wanted to stole her a kiss right in front of Ichigo's eyes. When Ichigo saw that he were so close, he went crazy. A black energy covered his body. His eyes become red and he hold Suzuki from his neck. He cut Orihime chains and he started to hit Suzuki's body. He was weak without his sword. It was Ichigo's luck that he didn't took that with himself. He began to punch his body. The blood was everywhere. He still was smilling. The live was passing his body but he was still happy. Why ? Why was in his head ? Ichigo was feeling no mercy for the man who touched Orihime's body. He wanted to kill him slowly, to make him suffer more, but he can not to stop his desire to kill him quick in the most painfull way. Soon Suzuki's body was lifeless, but that couldn't stop Ichigo from hitting her. Inoue saw that and after that she checked that Ishida and Chad are ok she went after Ichigo. She never saw him in that form. She tried to do her best to help him to be his normal self back. His energ was so black and painful. She felt like her body was burning when she got close to him. She realized if she wasn't going to do something Ichigo will be death from his powers. She went next to her. His look was so lost that he couldn't see her, just the imagine of her kisnapper. She caught his hand with her palm. That made Ichigo to turn his gaze. He seems to be no human anymore, but that will not stop Orihime. She touched his face gently and she offered to him a beautiful smile.

\- I'm fine Ichigo. Everyone is fine thanks to you. Suzuki will not hurt me or anyone anymore. Let's go home.

His look seems to not be as dark as she was. She caught now his palm into hers and she pulled him out of the dead body. As far as they were walking the bad energy dissapear. When they were at some distance away Ichigo recovered himself and he felt on Orihime's body. They were face to face at a small distance. Orihime blushed. Ichigo smiled and touched her face.

\- I'm glad that you're ok. (It's all what he said after what he fainted)

P.s. It wil be 2 or 3 more chapters. I will post them later. Since then I would like to know what are you thinking about the story. 


End file.
